Campaign Terror
by ShinyDiamonds12
Summary: [First Story was deleted for errors upon updating] Rigby receives a copy of BO2 and Mordecai wants to play it. They invite Margaret and Eileen to watch them when they themselves are sucked into the game. Now they must face the terror of the Campaign the game brings. With their lives at stake and Friendship on the brink of destruction they must cooperate to escape the game.
1. New Game! New Console!

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby ran into the living room like an animal. Mordecai was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Dude, chill out what is it?" Mordecai asked. Mordecai turned off the TV.

"Look at the game I got!" Mordecai turned around and saw Rigby holding a pre-ordered edition of Black Ops 2.

"Whoa dude isn't that like 60 dollars? How did you afford it?" Mordecai took the game from Rigby's hand and looked at the back cover.

"I didn't buy it." Rigby said.

"So you mugged a little kid?" Mordecai joked.

"NO! Eileen gave it to me!" Rigby yelled.

"Okay dude you don't need to yell," Mordecai kept looking at the cover, "Why did she give it to you?"

"I don't know she just handed me the game when I was at the Coffee Shop." Rigby took the game from Mordecai's hand and sat on the couch next to him.

"Which console is the game for dude?" Mordecai asked.

"A console that we don't have." They both looked at their current console.

"Crap."

*30 minutes later*

"Skips pleeease!" Rigby begged.

"C'mon at least give us some money so we can buy the console and 2 new controllers." Mordecai and Rigby were now both on their knees begging.

"I'm sorry guys but the last time I gave money to someone it almost started the next war against Germany." Skips was about to close the door when Mordecai stopped the door.

"Skips you know you owe us." Mordecai said firmly. Skips sighed and gave them the money.

"Be careful-"

"Yeah, yeah spend it wisely or something bad is going to happen." Rigby said abruptly.

"So which store do you want to go to?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"How about that Gamestop over there?" Rigby pointed ahead. There was a store which had a label saying '50% off Every Console!'

So Mordecai and Rigby went inside the store and got one of the consoles and two controllers. It was an Xbox 360 and 2 PS3 Controllers.

"...You guys DO realize this is not a compatible match right?" The store clerk said. Mordecai and Rigby looked at what they took.

"Dude! I told you to get the Xbox controllers!" Mordecai said angrily.

"YOU WEREN'T BEING SPECIFIC!" Rigby yelled. Both of them started fighting.

"Guys, guys! Calm down. Look are you here because you have a game but not the right console?" Mordecai and Rigby both nodded.

"Can you show me the game?" Mordecai handed the clerk the Black Ops 2 copy.

"Okay I see you need a PS3. The label up here says PS3 see?" Rigby squinted at the cover and saw clearly the PS3 label.

"Okay here you go guys." The clerk gave them the PS3 console.

"Dude do you have the money." Mordecai asked.

"Yeah right here." Rigby put the money on the counter.

"Thanks guys stay cool!" The clerk said.

"Maybe we'll see each other again?" Rigby asked.

"That's highly unlikely. Our store is going out of business so we might not be here when you guys come back." The clerk said in a sad tone.

"That sucks." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai let's go!" Rigby yelled.

"Well see you next time!" Mordecai said to the clerk. He then ran out of the store to catch up with Rigby.


	2. Account Process!

"Alright. Let's do this!" Mordecai and Rigby both turn on their controllers at the same time. The PS3 menu pops up shortly after.

"Dude. Ready to do some killing?" Rigby said with a grin.

"You know I am!" Mordecai was about to start the game when he realized something. "Dude do we have an account yet?"

"Go check." Rigby said. Mordecai scrolled over to the account section. They realized they had no account at all.

"Aww man! Dude this is stupid!" Mordecai said angrily.

"Dude chill. Seriously don't get all mad because you need an account." Rigby put his controller down next to him.

"We should call Eileen. She'll know what to do." Mordecai then goes to the phone to call Eileen.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, Eileen we need some help with our new console."

_"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_ Eileen hangs on the other line.

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes." Mordecai sat down next to Rigby only to stand back up and see he was sitting on Rigby's controller.

"Mordecai do you even use common sense?" Rigby later got up and put his controller on the table next to Mordecai's controller.

"Where are you going?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm just going to get some chips." Rigby then went into the kitchen.

"Hey get me the BBQ flavored chips!" Mordecai yelled to Rigby.

"Okay!" Rigby yelled back. They both heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mordecai opened the door to see Eileen and Margaret.

"Who is it?" Rigby ran from the kitchen to see who was at the door. "Oh hey Margaret. Hey Eileen."

"Hey Rigby so can I see the console?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah it's over here." Rigby took Eileen to the PS3.

"Margaret I didn't expect you to be here..." Mordecai said.

"Well I wanted to tag along to see what you two were doing." Margaret walked inside and went to the living room.

"So you called me over here just so you guys can make an account?" Eileen looked annoyed.

"Well can you?" Rigby asked.

"Yes. But what name do you want?" Eileen looked at both Mordecai and Rigby.

"How about that Moustache Cashstache name?" Mordecai suggested.

"Dude yes!" Rigby wrote it down on a piece of paper. He gave it to Eileen.

"Rigby you misspelled moustache..." Eileen said showing Rigby the paper.

"Well just put the account name as that." Mordecai said.

"Okay then." Eileen then picked up one of the controllers and started the process to making the account.

"So..." Mordecai looked down at the ground.

"Yes Mordecai?" Margaret blushed a little.

"Um... do you... want to see... a movie next week?" Mordecai stuttered a bit.

"Sure!" Margaret and Mordecai both turned around when they saw that the account was made.

"Dude! C'mon get your controller!" Rigby waved Mordecai's controller in the air.

"Coming!" Mordecai grabbed his controller and jumped into his seat.

"Ready?" Rigby asked with a smile. Eileen and Margaret sat on the ground.

"Let's do this!" Mordecai then started the game.

**A/N: Hey do you guys like how this is going so far? Heh... I do! All I know is that this story might take a long time before it's finished! All to make it better! :D**


	3. Teleportation!

The intro for Black Ops 2 starts up starting with a futuristic feel. The company name TREYARCH comes up in the intro along with ACTIVISION. Then the intro changes into a historical feel. It showed some disturbing things. Margaret and Eileen looked at away when one of those disturbing things.

"Do you guys really want to play this game? It looks... graphic." Eileen asked.

"It doesn't really bother us much." Mordecai said.

Just as he said that the Black Ops 2 menu came up. It had 3 options. Campaign, Multiplayer and Zombies. They couldn't decide until after some thinking.

"Dude we should play campaign first." Rigby suggested.

"No dude. Only one person can play Campaign. Let's do multiplayer." Mordecai said.

"I want to do Campaign!" Rigby started to put up a fight.

"Dude stop!" Mordecai dropped his controller and started to fight back.

"Guys calm down!" Margaret and Eileen both got up and started to pull both apart from each other.

Unexpectedly Rigby pressed the PS3 button on his controller by accident and something goes wrong. There's a loud noise and everyone is silent. Then all four get sucked into Rigby's controller. The room is dead silent and the screen shows the options switching. This meant that an option was going to be picked randomly among the 3. It lands on CAMPAIGN.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. IT IS only a chapter about them teleporting into the game.**


	4. Civilians on the USS Obama!

"Ugh... Where are we?" Mordecai was the first one to become conscious. He looked around him. Everything looked advanced.

"Mordecai?" Margaret was next to wake. She got up slowly.

"Margaret!" Mordecai helped Margaret get up. They then became silent as they both heard footsteps. A soldier then came into the room to see the four of them. Two of them were still unconscious.

"Civilians?! How did you get here?!" The soldier didn't wait for an answer and took all four with him.

"Admiral Briggs! These civilians have been found on the ship!" The soldier lets go of one of the civilians [Mordecai] while he holds onto the other [Margaret]. Admiral Briggs kneeled down to become eye to eye with Mordecai.

"So exactly how did you get onto my ship without anyone noticing you?" Admiral Briggs stared hard into the eyes of Mordecai.

"Uh... Teleportation?" Mordecai said nervously. Admiral Briggs chuckled and got up.

"Crosby you can let go of them. Tell Section and Harper to come down here." Crosby nodded and left.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. We really don't accept civilians like you to be on our ship." Section and Harper then come into the room.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Harper looks over to the left to see the civilians. "Oh, so you want us to transport them to their homes?"

"No I want you to take these four with you on your visit to Frank Woods." Admiral Briggs kicked the other two awake considering how long they've been unconscious.

"Sir with all do respect these four don't look like trained soldiers." Section was about to leave when Admiral Briggs stopped him.

"Section I am ordering you to take them with you. You can take them back when you are finished." Admiral Briggs gave a stern look before walking off. Section stood there for a while before leaving. Harper on the other hand waited for them to follow.

"Well... are you four coming or not?" Harper looked at all four seriously.

"Um... I guess so. C'mon guys." Mordecai and the others followed Harper to a truck filled with other soldiers.

**A/N: Heh... This is before the first mission in the campaign. I don't know what happened here but I think it could be a bit better. I'm going to leave it as it is however.**


End file.
